Those Were The Best Days
by cecelebron5
Summary: What if Inuyasha and Kagome grew up together in the Feudal Era?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Izayoi looked at Inuyasha who was leaving their home.

"I'm going to play!" He shouted. She smiled. "With Kagome-chan?"

He looked away. "M-Maybe." He blushed and walked out.

"Kagome! Lets go!" Inuyasha yelled outside of Kagome's home. Just a 2 minute walk from his. Kagome rushed out. "Inuyasha you need to stay quiet! You can't yell everywhere you go." She closed her front door.

* * *

><p>"I don't care. We're gonna be late!" He grabs her hand and they rushed into the forest. Inuyasha sneaked into his home trying really hard not to make noise.<p>

"Inuyasha." Izayoi was standing in their doorway. Inuyasha jumped and turned around sharply. "M-Mom."

"Do you see how dark it is outside Inuyasha!? It probably almost dusk!" Izayoi said to him sharply.

"I was with Kagome!" He defends himself. "Does that make it any better? I don't want anything happening to you! Inuyasha what if something happens to Kagome!? Her mother isn't going to let you play with her anymore!"

"I won't let anything happen to Kagome!" He yelled at her back. She paused and looked at him. She crotched down and grabbed his shoulders. "Look Inuyasha your only 8 years old. I won't let you go out like this anymore."

He looked at her. "What do you mean."

"I'm going to limit your time with Kagome-chan."

"What!? You can't do that!" He pushed her away. "Inuyasha I love you. I'm just trying to protect you."

His eyes started to tear up. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" Then he ran off into his room.

Izayoi sighed.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Izayoi put her utensils down and walked to the door.<p>

She opened it. It was Kagome. "Hi Ms. Izayoi. Is Inuyasha here?" She was wearing a beautiful light pink kimono with a bow in the back, which was dark pink. Her bow was a little off. "Where are you going Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha said he promised to take me to the festival tonight!"

Izayoi looked at her.

She really didn't Inuyasha leaving this late. The sun was already setting. Izayoi smiled. "Come in, can you stay right here for a second?" Kagome nodded and Izayoi went upstairs to Inuyasha's room. She knocked on his door. "Inuyasha?"

She opened the door. He was laying on his bed sulking.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is downstairs." He shot up. But then he looked away. "Tell her to go home." He had forgotten that it was the day of the festival.

She looked at him and got on her knees over his bed. "But she's wearing such a pretty kimono." He looked away and blushed. She sighed. "Look, I'll let you go off with her, just for tonight. And if you come home as soon as the festival is over, I'll consider letting you stay out with Kagome." He looked at her.

"Really, mom?" He smiled.

She nodded. Then he jumped off the bed. "Hold up a second!" He froze immediately.

He stood up and put her arms on her hips. "I know your not leaving without wearing a kimono right?" He smirked.

"But mom I wear one everyday! My red one is fine!"

He shook her head. "Na uh."

She went in his drawer and took out his black kimono. "This one would probably match Kagomes."

Izayoi came back down. Kagome was still standing in the same spot. _She's too adorable._

"Did you put on Your kimono yourself?" Izayoi asked as she bent down to her.

Kagome nodded. "I'm a big girl now, so I need to put my own clothes now!" She smiled.

"Turn around. Your tie is messed up." Kagome turned around and Izayoi fixed her bow.

Then Inuyasha came down the stairs.

"Kagome!" He ran to her and then examined her. He blushed super hard.

Izayoi smiled. "Are guys are too cute!" That made Inuyasha blush even more.

"Mom stop it. Lets go Kagome."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"Make sure you remember what I said, Inuyasha." Izayoi told him as she opened the door for them.

He nodded and went off with Kagome.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha how much money do you have?" She said as they were rushing to the festival. "I got all the money I saved since my birthday two years ago! What about you?" He said as he looked at her. "I have all of my savings!" She was painting.<p>

He stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded. "Come." He turned around and crouched down. "Get on my back, I'll carry you." She smiled. "Okay!"

She got on him and then they left off.

They got to the festival and looked around.

"What do you want to do first!?" Inuyasha asked her. She was walking besides him. "Hmm, I don't know, what about you?"

He smiled. "I'm hungry!"

Kagome looked around, "Oh look! There's Teriyaki chicken over there!" Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stand.

They ordered food and played games. "Kagome, you haven't eaten anything since we got here." They were sitting down. He got Kagome all sorts prizes and toys.

"Oh, I'm just not hungry really." She wasn't looking at him when she said that. He looked at her face. She looked like she was in pain. Shew as breathing heavily. He put his hand over her chest. "Kagome are you alright?" She looked at him but she couldn't say anything.

"Kagome, answer me."

She closed her eyes and a pain noise only came through. "Kagome! I promised nothing would happen to you! Tell what can I do!?"

She looked up at him. "H-H-om-"

He made out what she was saying. He got up and put her on his back and grabbed their things.

He rushed to her home.

When he got there he banged on the door. "Ms. Higarashi!"

Kagomes mother opened the door. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Something's wrong with Kagome!"

Her mother looked at Kagome. "Oh no. Quick come in and lay her on her bed I'll get her water."

He dropped the things inside and ran up the stairs to her room.

He gently laid her down on her bed. "Kagome, your home now."

She opened her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." He grabbed her hand. "Its ok Kagome, I got to spend time with you."

Then her mother came in. "Inuyasha you should go home now, okay?" He looked at her.

She knew he didn't want to leave.

"I know you want to stay for Kagome but she needs to be alone right now." He looked at Kagome and then back at her mother. Then he nodded. "I'll tell you when you can come back to see her."

He walked to the door and then stopped. "Bye Kagome."

Kagome couldn't respond back to him.

He left.

* * *

><p>He opened the door of his house.<p>

"Inuyasha, your early." She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her. "Something happened to Kagome. Her mother told me to leave." He was so sad.

"Oh, baby." She embraced him.

He started to cry. He kept it all in until now.

Who knew he would need that embrace for the next 6 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Years Later.**

He was walking home from school. He hasn't seen Kagome since that day. He thought about her every second of those days. She was supposed to start school with him but due to her sickness she couldn't even move. The doctors have never seen this type of cold or disease so they are dealing with her carefully.

"Hey Inuyasha, wait up!" Inuyasha's friends, Koga and Miroku were running behind him. "Where ya going?" Koga asked.

"I'm going to give these flowers to Kagomes mother." Inuyasha slowed down for them.

"She's not dead y'know." He said.

"I know, but I want her to know that I'm still here."

Miroku smiled. "Your so cheesy."

Inuyasha blushed. "Shut up."

They reached an intersection. "Well, we're going this way, see you tomorrow, mutt." Koga said as they went the other way.

_Let me drop this stuff off at the house and then go the Kagomes._

Inuyasha walked back home and when he saw his home from a far he also saw a girl.

He squinted his eyes. Who is that? She was wearing a beautiful white summer dress.

It was still late spring.

He walked closer slowly. Then his eyes widen. "K-Kagome!?" He ran to her. She was standing there smiling.

"Kagome what are you doing, aren't you still sick!?"

She nodded. "I'm fine now." She was so happy.

This was the first time he heard her voice in 6 years.

She looked down at her feet.

"I have a breathing problem. It's in my lungs. I can't do any sports or running activities."

He looked at her with a pained face. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm fine now, I just got to take it slow." He felt so peaceful with her around him again.

"I missed you." He whispered.

She nodded, tears started flowing up. "I did too."

"Come, inside." He went to the front of his door and opened it.

They walked inside and Kagome was looking around. "Where's your mother?"

He frowned.

"She died."

Her eyes widen in shock.

She walked closer to him. "H-How!?"

"She was getting older. She couldn't take the stress anymore. She passed on." He looked at her.

"Why didn't you say anything!? How long ago did she die?"

"She died a little bit after you got sick."

She couldn't believe it.

She started to cry.

"Inuyasha, who took care of you?"

"Nobody."

She grabbed his shirt and put her head to his chest. "You could of have told my mother." She was sobbing.

He shook his head. "I couldn't. She was already stressed because of you."

He looked down at her head. "Kagome, I'm fine. I promise."

"I'm not! She was like... my second mother." She cried harder. He embraced her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

When she finished crying she wanted to cook to get over it. So she cooked and they ate.

"When did you learn to cook?" He said while eating.

"My mother showed me while I was sick. It was really the only think I could do at home. I only actually cooked when I was well enough to get up. The other times I just watched."

He smiled. "I love it, it's delicious."

She smiled. She always imagined the time Inuyasha would praise her for her cooking. They both finished and they washed dishes and played games. Like they use too.

"So, when are you starting school?" He asked. They just finished playing a card game. "On Friday. I still have to get supplies."

It was Wednesday. He couldn't wait to walk with her to school and back.

"Kagome, meet me here every morning. And we'll walk to school together." She nodded.

"Of course! How else would I get to school?"

They were sitting next to each other on the floor. Inuyasha started smelling her scent. "I love your scent." He whispered.

She blushed. "I know it's been about 6 years but you seem to be super sweet and caring now." She giggled. He jumped. "No I don't! That's not what my friends say!"

She looked at him. "You have friends!?" She asked.

"Yeah I do. You were my motivation for doing better." He smiled.

"I'm happy for you Inuyasha."

He looked around.

"You should stay here tonight."

She jumped and blushed. "You mean like sleepover?" She asked.

"Yeah, just like we use too!" He smiled. His eyes were sparkling.

She couldn't say no to him.

"I'll go get my stuff." She smiled and walked out.

Inuyasha looked around. I need to get out that futon I never used.

Kagome was pacing to her house. "I can't believe he's asking me to sleepover with him! We're older so of course I'm going to be embarrassed!" She opened her door and got her things.

"Kagome where are you going?"

Kagome stop at her door. "Inuyasha wants to sleep over."

Her mother handed her something. "Don't forget your medicine."

Kagome took it. "Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow." She left and went back to Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha I'm back." She opened the door and he wasn't in the living room. She put her stuff down. "Where are you?" She shouted.

"I'm upstairs!" He shouted back from his room.

She went up the stairs and went into his room. He was standing over the two futons put together.

"How does it look? It's been a while but it does looks like how mama would put it like."

She blushed super hard. _And we're sleeping together!?_

Inuyasha looked at her. "You alright?" He jumped over the other side of the futon to Kagome. "Your face is red, do you need to relax?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine! Really."

He looked at her questionably. "You said that last time." He laughed.

"I know I know, I mean it this time." She chuckled.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

She looked around. Then her eye got caught on his window.

"Inyasha push the futons towards your windows!" She said excitedly. When he did she turned off his light.

She got in the futon. "Lay down." He laid down with her.

They were both on their backs.

He turned his head to her. "What are we doing now?"

She looked at his window. "Look, we can see the stars." He turned his head to the window. "Your right."

The stars were beautiful.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he looked at the stars. She grabbed his hand. "I missed you Inuyasha."

He looked at her. He smiled. "Me too." She turned to him and buried her face onto his chest and he embraced her.

That's how they fell asleep, in each other's arms after 6 years of separation.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to an empty space next to her. She sat up. <em>Where did he go?<em>

She looked around then she got up. She fixed the futons and went into the kitchen. She found a note on the table.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm not here because I had to go to school. _

_But you can help yourself with anything in here. _

_I'll be back around 3._

She smiled at the letter. _He's so sweet._ She cleaned the messy house and ate. "I should pick him up. I want to see him with his friends!" She went into her bag and got some clothes out and she went to take a shower.

She looked at the time. _It's 2:30. I should leave now._

She already knew where the school was. She arrived at the school and waited.

A little bit later Inuyasha came out with Miroku and Koga. Inuyasha caught Kagomes eyes.

"Kagome!" He ran to her.

"Surprise." She chuckled. He smiled. "So this is Kagome huh?" Koga looked at her. Inuyasha glared at him. "Yeah."

Miroku grabbed her hand. "Your a fine beauty indeed." Inuyasha pushed him away. "Get your hands off her." She laughed. "Your friends are funny." She looked at him. "Let's go."

He nodded. "Go to the shop without me okay?" He told Koga and Miroku and they nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked home hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Inuyasha has woken up earlier than he usually does.

He looked at himself in the mirror. _Today's the day!_

He got dressed and brushed his teeth.

He got his bag and walked outside to see her.

His eyes were stuck on her.

She was wearing the green school uniform. _She's so beautiful._

She turned around and saw him. "Hey you." She smiled.

His heart started to race again.

"Morning." He looked at her bag, which was probably filled with books. He took it. "Let me hold that." She looked at him in shock. "Look it you, Mr. Gentleman." She chuckled and he looked away. "You need to shut up." They started walking.

"So, is school hard? I'm afraid I won't make any friends like you." She said anxiously.

She laughed. "You'll surely make friends. Trust me."

She looked at him. "You think so?"

"Yeah, just be yourself. Everyone will love you." Inuyasha said.

* * *

><p>They finally reached the school.<p>

"You ready?" He smiled. She nodded. "First we need to get you to the guidance office so you can know your class." He said walking ahead of her. She nodded and followed him.

They went inside. Kagome looked around at all the other students that were entering the school. They all looked at her. She grabbed the back of Inuyasha's shirt and walked closely behind him. "Inuyasha everyone is staring at me." She said nervously. "That's because you're new and you're with me."

She looked up at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out eventually."

They reached the office and Inuyasha walked in. "The new transfer student is here." He said with a smile.

One teacher stood up, Mr. Totousai. "Oh dear, are you showing a bad influence to the new girl?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha questionably. "What is he talking about?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's nothing."

Mr. Totosai looked at Kagome. "Come here dear, I need to give you your class number." Kagome came from behind Inuyasha and went to him. He handed her a card with the class teacher and number. Inuyasha came from behind her and looked at the card. "Yes! You have the same class as me!" He jumped up in joy.

Kagome turned her head quickly with a smile. "Seriously!?"

He nodded.

"I heard you guys are childhood friends right?" Mr. Totosai asked.

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha isn't a bad influence." She said.

Inuyasha laughed. "Told ya." He said as the bell rang and he took Kagome out.

"Alright Kagome. You have to introduce yourself to the class." He looked at her before they entered the classroom.

"What should I say!?" She said nervously. "Your just a nervous wreck aren't you?" He chuckled the he looked at her. "Just say your name and one thing about you."

She looked at him. He gave her book bag back to her and went inside. He told the teacher that the new transfer student was here and she nodded.

Inuyasha took his seat and the teacher told Kagome to come in.

"Class, we have a new student here with us today." She looked at Kagome. "Introduce yourself."

Kagome turned to the class. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have a breathing disorder so I can't do sports!" She smiled. Then the classed clapped and welcomed her. The teacher looked at a paper and back at her. "Kagome I'm afraid you will have to seat next to Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "That's perfect." She looked at Inuyasha and he smiled back at her. She went to her seat and sat down and smiled at Inuyasha. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Kagome realized there was someone waving at her from behind Inuyasha. She looked at that spot and saw one of his friends, Miroku. She smiled and waved back. Then someone was tapping her desk on her right side and she turned around to see Koga sitting right next to her. "Hey." He said.

She smiled. "Hi." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime arrived and Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the cafeteria. "Do I have to pay for the food?" She asked. He shook his head. "No you don't. Its for us." He looked at her. "How's class so far?"<p>

"Its difficult. But I'll get use to it. It's confusing when Koga keeps doing distracting things next to me." She laughed.

He smiled. _I'm glad._

* * *

><p>Their (her) first day ended, they went back to Inuyasha's place.<p>

"You ready for our first study date?" He said putting down his bag.

She looked at him. He quickly started boiling water for soup.

"Inuyasha how often do you eat soup?" She asked him.

He stopped and looked down on the counter. "Everyday."

Kagome walked up to him. She grabbed his hand. "I'm gonna teach you how to cook." She smiled. He looked at her. "Thank you."

They went out the go shopping for a little bit of food and came back to the house.

They made some new things that Inuyasha had never heard of and he loved it.

While Inuyasha was cleaning up Kagome was writing down recipes for him, for when Kagome isn't here.

She was sitting on the living room table.

Inuyasha walked inside. "You done yet?" He was drying his hands with a rag. He sat down next to her. She nodded her head. "I'm done now." She sat up from being hunched over the table. She looked at him. "You ready to do homework?" She looked at him.

He looked outside the window and then at his clock. "It's already this late." He looked at her. "I just want to be around you." Kagome blushed and reached up to his face and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder to hold her face right to his. "What do you think your doing?" He smiled. Kagome didn't say anything. Inuyasha used his other hand to caress her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her.

She knew it was coming, she just didn't know when. She kissed him back.

When they broke away, they looked at each other. Kagome rest her forehead on his. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "I want to be with you Kagome. I don't ever want to be separated from you, ever." He tightens his grip.

She looked up at him.

"Me either..."

That was all she said, wanting to say more, but that was enough for him to know. He shouldn't know how much longer it would be for her life to **_end_**.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months have passed by and Inuyasha and Kagome have been spending their days together happily.

Until a couple of rival(s) came along. (Lol)

Miroku had informed Inuyasha that he thinks that Koga is starting to like Kagome.

Inuyasha also found out she's awfully close to a guy in her archery club his name was Akitoki Hojo. But Kagome calls him Hojo.

Inuyasha didn't say anything because he simply has trust in Kagome. But he is slowly losing his control over those two guys that are over her.

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking to their clubs. Inuyasha was in the sword-fighting club and Miroku was in the Buddhist club.

"Man I'm tired just from watching Kagome hang out with that guy!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hojo? He's a nice guy!" Miroku laughed.

He looked at him sharply. "You call him Hojo too!? He likes Kagome for God's sake!"

Miroku shook his head. "There's nothing you can do about someone's feelings, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "But I can do something about that wolf boy Koga."

"Inuyasha!" A girl called out his name. "Oh no." He turned around. It was a girl named Kikyou; She has had a crush on him since he entered the school. She was beautiful indeed, but she was cold hearted and picky. She told Inuyasha that she'd like him more if he turned himself human.

She walked up to him ignoring Miroku.

"Hey!" She smiled.

Inuyasha backed up a little.

"Hey... Kikyou..." He looked away from her. He didn't tell her that him and Kagome are dating. He knew she knew... I mean it's been a couple of months.

"You still hanging out with that girl!?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah I am."

Kikyou looked around. "I don't see her." She said with a smirk.

"She's in her club right now, just like you."

Kikyou looked at him. "Wait, you mean she's in the archery club with me too!?"

He nodded. Her face got serious. "I can't believe this, I have to put up with her!?"

"What is there to put up with, Kagome is a nice girl! I don't know why you hate her so much!" Miroku said to Kikyou.

Kikyou looked at him.

"She's competition. She wants Inuyasha and I know it! But he's single and about to be mines." Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and laughed. "Whatever you say Kikyou." Inuyasha said as he turned around and walked into his clubroom, so did Miroku.

* * *

><p>Kikyou arrived to her club. It's been a while since Kikyou last went into her club because she thought she was too good for it.<p>

She walked in and saw Kagome talking to Hojo. _I guess she likes two guys..._

Kikyou walked to Kagome. "Hey, are you Kagome?" She asked with a smile. Kagome turned around. "Yeah! Your Kikyou right?" Kagome smiled back.

Kikyou looked at her. _Disgusting._ "How did you know?" She tilted her head. Kagome looked at Hojo and then back at Kikyou. "Hojo told me all about you and how your basically the best he's ever seen." Kikyou looked at Hojo. "How sweet."

Kagome laughed. "Then I asked Inuyasha if he knew you and he said that you were scary looking and mean. But you don't seem like that at all!"

Kikyou looked surprised. _Inuyasha described me that way!?_

"Oh, Inuyasha was just joking, we're close friends." Kikyou said. Then she got closer to Kagome. "He even told me that I'm the closes person to him in the world. No one is more important than I am to him." She whispered to her. Kagome looked at her. "Really? That's great isn't it."

Hojo looked at Kikyou. "Now Kikyou don't lie like that. Kagome is Inuyasha's girlfriend. She's most important to him."

Kikyou looked at him sharply. "What the hell did you just say!?"

Then the teacher called them together the start to club.

Through out the whole club Kikyou did not pay attention to anything the instructor was teaching. Not because she thinks she's too good, but for what Hojo had said.

_I'm not going to believe it! Inuyasha can't be dating her! I mean he can get all the girls in the school and he chooses her!?_ Then she remembered Inuyasha always mentioning a girl back at his home that he was close with. _Is that her!? Well not for long._

* * *

><p>After the club they had free time and Kagome put on her armor and grabbed an bow and arrow.<p>

Kikyou walked up to her. "How long have you been in the club?" Kikyou crossed her arms.

Kagome looked at her. "Three days." She smiled.

"You shouldn't be grabbing that just yet. You don't know anything."

Then the instructor came. "Oh don't worry Kikyou, she's a nature. She's almost right behind your level." Kikyou got irritated.

_Are you serious!?_

"Let's see what you got!"

Kagome nodded and got into position.

She aimed and shoot, right on the mark.

"She can also hit moving targets." The instructor said proudly.

Kikyou stared at her. "Kagome, you want to hang out after this today?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure, let me tell Inuyas-" Kikyou stopped her. "Don't worry about him. He can leave on his own."

Kagome looked at her and nodded.

* * *

><p>After they cleaned up and changed Kikyou was waiting for Kagome outside the clubroom. When Kagome got out she grabbed her hand and rushed out. "H-Hey! Kikyou slow down, I can't!"<p>

They stopped behind the gym. Kagome was panting. "What's wrong with you? Can't go for a run?"

Kagome laughed. "Not really." She caught her breath and stood up and looked around. "What are we doing here?"

Kagome looked at Kikyou who looked mad. "I want to chat with you." Kagome looked at her in a strange way.

"What's with you and Inuyasha? Are you the girl who lives near him?"

Kagome got scared. _Why is she so worried about Inuyasha and me?_ "Y-Yeah, why are you asking?"

Kikyou walked closer to her. "Well because I've been trying to get at Inuyasha for the past year and you come along and now your his girlfriend!?"

Kagome backed up to the wall. "I've always been here."

"Why didn't you start school last year?"

"I was sick!"

"For a WHOLE year!?"

"I was sick for 6 years!"

Kikyou paused and laughed. "So you cut all ties with him until now?"

"That's not what happened!"

Kikyou was close to her face now.

"Kikyou? What are you doing back here and who are you talkin-" Inuyasha came from around the corner and saw Kagome. Kagome face was pale and sweating. "Kagome!?" Inuyasha walked up to her and Kikyou backed away. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. "What did you do to Kagome?"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha. "Oh nothing we just chatted after going for a run." Kikyou turned around and started to leave. "Well see ya later Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was panting and sweating. "Inu...yasha... I can't, breathe." Inuyasha was holding her by her shoulders.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He didn't know what to do.

_What should I do, what's going to happen?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sorry this is short!<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was having another attack like she did 6 years ago.

Inuyasha had no idea what to do.

She was sweating and panting. "Kagome... tell me what I need to do!" He made her sit down and he rested her against the wall.

"In.. . (_pant_) my bag... (_pant_) medicine..." He took her bag off of her and looked into it. He found a white bottle. "Is this it?" He looked up to her. She nodded. He quickly opened it and there was pills. He looked at her. "Do you need water?" She nodded. He stood up and went over to his bag and got out a bottle of water.

He gave her the pill and held the water for her.

She popped the pill in her mouth and he gave her the water. After she drank the water she held on to her chest. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern. She looked up at him. "I'm alright. I just need to relax right now."

Inuyasha let out a sound of relief. Kagome moved to him and sat in his lap. He held on to her.

They stood there for a while before he whispered three little words into her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>The next day Inuyasha was rushing into the archery clubroom and that's where he found Kikyou. He busted the door open. Kikyou jumped. "Oh Inuyasha!" She stood up. He walked to her face. "You better not take one step closer to Kagome, you hear me!? She has a breathing problem and if she's pressured or scared or nervous she'll catch an attack! I know you pressured her on purpose." Inuyasha was enraged.<p>

Kikyou looked at him shocked. "Why should I care?"

"I'm dating Kagome, not you! You are _**shit**_ to me. You're not even a friend anymore to me. We're done." He took a step back before looking at her and left.

Kikyou stood there in shock.

_What the hell?_

Kagome stood out of school so she can rest because of yesterday's attack.

Inuyasha was a little lonely without her.

"You seem like a dog missing his owner." Koga joked.

"That's not funny!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Don't worry I bet Miss Kagome is fine."

Inuyasha signed. "I can't believe anyone would bully her."

"I mean, it's Kikyou for God's sake." Koga shrugged his arms. Inuyasha nodded. "You have a point. I have to make sure Kikyou doesn't be around Kagome anymore."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "They only have archery together. Kagome won't leave the archery club just because of Kikyou."

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm going to have to find a way."

* * *

><p>School was over and Inuyasha walked home to Kagome's.<p>

"I'm coming in." He said as he opened the door to Kagome's house.

"I'm upstairs." Kagome shouted from her room.

He put his bag down and went up to her. He opened the door to find her studying.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" He asked.

He walked over to her and leaned over her.

She looked up at him. "I can't spend my day off resting. I have to study!"

He smiled. "Its seems like you." He grabbed another chair and sat next to her.

He watched her do her homework. She started to get nervous. Then she finally looked at him.

"Can you not watch me? It's nerve wrecking."

Inuyasha laughed. "What should you be nervous about, its just me."

"Exactly!" Kagome closed her book and looked at Inuyasha.

He looked at her back. "Now, to bed."

Kagome shook her head. "There's something on your mind, spill it." She crossed her arms.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her seriously. "I don't want you hanging around Kikyou anymore."

Kagome looked at him with an confused expression. "And why would I do that?"

"Kikyou made you run on purpose! She doesn't like you because your dating me. Kikyou has a stupid crush on me and she thinks we're dating. So she's telling everyone that I'm cheating on her with you!"

Kagome sat there for a second. "Why does she like you."

"She likes me for my face, she said she'll like me more if I was human..." He looked away.

"But you love me for who I am, right?"

Kagome smiled and caressed his cheeks.

"Of course I do. There's nothing I would change about you." He smiled into her hands.

"I love you, I really do." He kissed her.

"Bed time!" He quickly picked her up and threw her on her bed. "Hey!"

"You need sleep. Because you need to rest!"

He grabbed her covers and tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. "Night."

"You're staying here?" He nodded. "Yeah I have to study and I can't do that because Sesshomaru came back home. He'll want to beat me up again."

Kagome got excited. "I want to see Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No you don't." He chuckled and closed her door.

_No you don't._


End file.
